


Drag Me Away

by Flynntervention



Category: South Park
Genre: Adulting anxiety, College AU, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, best friends turned boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynntervention/pseuds/Flynntervention
Summary: Craig and Tweek are embarking on their next big life adventure - college. But Tweek is finding it difficult to cope with being separated from his best friend, even if he’s only on the other side of campus...





	Drag Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareepysheepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareepysheepy/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my wife-not-wife mareepysheepy x

Tweek, come on dude,” Craig said exasperatedly, one hand on the wheel of his old blue Ford Fiesta – which made a consistent hum neither he nor his dad could find the location of – the other arm resting casually on the door. It was unseasonably warm for early September, and Tweek always overheated in the car, so Craig had left the window open to cool him down.

 

The car did not have air conditioning. Nor did it have a back windscreen wiper, a middle seatbelt, or working remote locks. It did have a Jupiter shaped air-freshener that had long since run out of scent, swaying with the consistent movement on the freeway. Craig hadn’t replaced the air-freshener yet because Tweek had bought it for him when Thomas first gifted his son with a car, his own fucking car, fuck yes. And Craig was sentimental, dammit, and not ashamed to admit it.

 

He had faith that the old hunk of junk he might’ve just about been besotted with would make the entire, long-awaited journey to college, a journey that was likely to take at least another hour depending on traffic and food-for-the-sake-of-it-breaks. They were up to one sausage sandwich made by Tweek’s mom before they departed and a burger courtesy of Mr McDonald. There was a high possibility there would be another stop for KFC. An hour and a half of driving had passed by now, and the journey, safe to say, was not going well.

 

“Nngh, y-you don’t get it!” Tweek answered, leg bouncing frantically as it had been the entire trip. He was clutching to his chest an A4 envelope. Inside were college details, Tweek’s acceptance letter, a map, emergency contacts, a notepad, his passport, student ID, a pen and a photo of his parents, sealed with a strip of sticky tape so he wouldn’t lose any of the contents. It was important to have all bases covered, after all. Who knew what could happen?

 

Craig was nervous, but it was an excited kind of nervousness that filled him with adrenaline and motivation. The anticipation of discovering where his room was and what it looked like, where he’d put all his junk and books – some old and treasured, others brand new and still sealed in cellophane. The anticipation of going to his first lecture in a huge sloped room full of eager students, picking his seat, getting out his text books and writing the date at the top. Craig was a neat person, and this shit was important to him. There was no way he was going to be disorganised about anything regarding his college education.

 

“I do get it, Tweek. You’re nervous,” Craig said patiently, reaching for the CD player to skip to the next song (Craig was very nearly incensed by the very idea of having to play CDs and not use his itunes library). “This is a big moment in our lives, but it’s gonna be fine. You just…don’t know what to expect yet, and that’s making you anxious. Right?”

 

Tweek huffed. Of course he was right. He was always right. It was annoying. But mostly it was comforting. “Once we’re there and we’re settled in and we know our schedules, you’ll feel much better. ‘kay, dude?” Craig was smiling warmly at him. His beanie hat strings were swinging around in the passing breeze from the open window.

 

Tweek smiled back. And then screeched, “don’t stop looking at the road, Craig!”

 

“Right, right.” Craig trained his eyes back on the road. Tweek’s leg was still bouncing. One of his fingers was bleeding where he’d nibbled the end of his nail off. Craig sighed, reaching over to squeeze his knee in comfort. When Tweek jumped he snapped it back again. “Come on dude, talk to me. We can work out how to help you feel bett—how to handle things.”

 

They were lucky really, to be going to the same college. It meant they could still hang out together, and do all the usual shit they did: playing video games, getting pizza together, watching movies, and sometimes just lying on the warm grass in Craig’s back yard on a clear night, Craig talking Tweek through the constellations.

 

“I just…I…nngh” Tweek started, and then all at once he sighed and deflated. His leg ceased jackhammering a hole in the precariously thin footwell. “I guess you’re right. I mean, it’s not gonna’ be so different to home. We’ll still hang out and stuff. Maybe I can even help with your nerdy space homework.” He grinned toothily, but Craig didn’t laugh at the idea.

 

“Maybe you can,” he answered. Tweek looked back over at him, his heart feeling like it was bouncing around his chest like a tennis ball fired inside a small room. That sensation had been happening an awful lot lately, and Tweek had an idea why. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. What was most frustrating, in a weird sort of way, is that it didn’t even make him feel anxious, at least, not in the usual way.

 

But he told himself he was ignoring the feeling. Dumb feelings. Fuck feelings.

 

 

ii

 

Tweek thought he was about to cry. If Craig asked him if he was okay, it was going to happen. He was going to cry in a room full of new, fresh-faced students, and they were going to laugh at him and remember him as the guy that cried on registration day, and for four straight years he’d be called Teary Tweek or Troubled Tweek or Tortured Tweek or Twatty Tweak or--

 

“Dude, are you okay?”

 

“Agh!” Tweek yelped, covering his face with the offending piece of paper in his hands. There he went. God dammit, too late.

 

“Look, it’s not the end of the world,” Craig said, subconsciously shielding him from the view of people nearby, even though no one had noticed. Craig knew Tweek hated crying in public, often as it happened. “It’s only a ten-minute car ride.”

 

“I-I don’t…d-don’t have a car!”

 

“I know, but at least one of us does.”

 

“Nnngh!” Tweek hadn’t lowered the paper, the paper that said his dorm was on the other side of the campus to Craig’s, and was at least a 45-minute walk. This was not happening, could not be happening. He was going to be going into all of this completely alone, no back-up, no guide. Sleeping by himself in a dorm, finding his way around, attending his first lecture. “This is way too much pressure, dude!”

 

“No, it’s not. There’s probably a bus service or something.”

 

“I can’t ride - ack! - buses, you know that!” It was true. Tweek never even rode the school bus when they were kids. The thought of all those germs from all of those sticky, revolting hands. Plus, no one wanted to be in a confined space with Eric Cartman and crew, least of all a moving one with no teacher supervision.

 

“Well…I’ll just come to you then, or pick you up, or meet you half way.”

 

“This isn’t what I expected, oh God,” Tweek muttered, scrubbing his eyes behind the paper.

 

“I know, but…you know, is it really so bad? We’re both gonna’ be really busy, and we’ll have a ton of new people to meet,” Craig explained, slowly and very gently teasing the paper from Tweek’s fidgeting fingers. Tweek reluctantly allowed this, hoping his eyes weren’t red and puffed, dipping his head. “I bet we won’t even have time to hang out as much as we thought.”

 

That hadn’t been the right thing to say. At all. “Nngh – w-what...?” Tweek whispered, brow furrowed in a way that told Craig he had just made a monumentally fucked-up job of calming Tweek down. Craig had to fix this quick otherwise he was about to have to deal with an “Episode”. Again.

 

“I know, lets sleep together tonight, and we can make a timetable of when we can hang out. Sound good?”

 

Tweek considered this, brow softening a smidge. “I…I guess…”

 

“That way, you’ll always know when we’re gonna’ see each other. Okay? And we can still FaceTime and Skype and all that shit. Okay?”

 

Tweek’s brow smoothed out. He wasn’t smiling, and he was still bouncing on the balls of his feet but…

 

“This sucks,” he grumbled. Craig nodded understandingly, wiping a thumb under his eye to smear away a tear.

 

“Yeah it kinda does.”

 

iii

 

Tweek had made it through his first day with relatively few hiccups – by his standards, at least. Music and performance really did make him happy, so it was a relief to have such an enjoyable distraction from the depressing “timetable” Craig had drawn up a week ago. It was pinned to the side of his bed so he could stare at it before he went to sleep, and it also had his full lecture schedule. Having it there had helped him to memorise where and when he needed to be somewhere.

 

He’d seen Craig the night before. It was another three days until they were next hanging out – pizza and horror movie night, and Tweek would stay over because as much as he enjoyed horror films, lying alone in the dark afterwards scared the shit out of him. Craig’s presence, his soft breathing whilst he slept, was a welcome comfort.

 

So, Tweek faced his first day totally alone. Well, except for the myriad of seniors in bright purple t-shirts with the word “HELPER” emblazoned in white. In all fairness, they were actually a big help. Tweek was already on edge, and he couldn’t make sense of his map until a friendly Helper called Sandy walked him right to the door. After that, and a fun class of just getting to know one another and learning to play tunes on others’ instruments, Tweek felt much calmer.

 

Musical Theory he could take or leave, though; the lecturer was an elitist snob, spoke too loudly, and treated his entire class of students like morons who had never encountered composition, or tuning or a God damn musical note. Oh well, it was just one class. He’d rant to Craig about it and it would make him feel better.

 

I can do this, he thought to himself, holding his new notebook to his chest. So far it only had a few names of the students he’d met, and syllabus notes to help him study for future classes, plus a few other things he would only ever remember if he wrote them down. He felt good. He felt positive.

 

Tweek wondered if this was all he’d needed, to be forced to face some fears alone. This feeling of empowerment made him think he could conquer anything. It made him feel light on his feet, giddy even.

  
That was of course, until he got to his dorm room door and realised, after frantically searching his pockets and his backpack, that he’d lost his keys. Fuck.

 

 

iv

 

“Can’t believe you lost your keys already,” Craig was saying, eyes scanning the ground. It had turned cold and he was bundled up in a big, puffy, blue coat and a thick grey knitted scarf. He’d been there for around half an hour by that point, and they’d barely searched anywhere.

 

Tweek hadn’t known what else to do other than immediately call his best friend for help, and now they were retracing his steps for the whole day. His dorm hallway, the shared living room where he’d squeaked “hello” to his neighbour, the kitchen where he’d over-microwaved a croissant, the main doors where he’d got embarrassed about pushing instead of pulling and nearly crashing into the glass.

 

“You definitely can’t remember when you last had them?” Craig asked, walking up the steps leading into Tweek’s first lecture hall, hands stuffed in his pockets. He hadn’t brought gloves with him and his fingers were white from cold.

 

Tweek thought there was an edge to his voice, as though he’d interrupted something else Craig would rather be doing. Well no one would want to be doing this, but Craig hadn’t seemed to mind helping him search for things in the past; wallets, debit cards, favourite toys. In fact, he’d always reassured him they’d find them sooner or later, or that they’d turn up when they stopped looking. Anything to make him feel less anxious.

 

“Y-you know I can look for them on my own, dude. Sorry I - ack! - interrupted what you were d-doing, I panicked…” Tweek hadn’t asked him what he was doing. He probably should’ve. He felt bad that he hadn’t and was just thinking about himself. He was such a burden.

 

“It’s fine, Tweek. I wouldn’t want you to be out here in the dark looking by yourself.”

 

Craig hadn’t said Tweek hadn’t interrupted him. Did that mean he had? Was Craig mad at him? Maybe he was just annoyed it was so cold. Oh God though, what if he wasmad at him. Usually Craig would forgive him if he just harassed him constantly until he gave in to his idiocy. How was he supposed to harass him when he was living on the other side of campus?

 

“W-what if we can’t find them?”

 

“Huh?” Craig paused with his hand pressed to the large lecture theatre doors, looking back at him.

 

“What will I do?”

 

Craig looked perplexed. “You’ll stay at mine.”

 

“I…you wouldn’t mind?”

 

Craig turned to face him. “Why the fuck would I mind? You’re my best friend, I’m not gonna’ just abandon you.” He laughed, shaking his head and reaching up to ruffle Tweek’s frantically untidy blond mop. “You idiot.”

 

Tweek’s heart did that thing again, except this time it felt like two tennis balls. It made him dizzy. Fuck.

 

“Actually, fuck it,” Craig said, shoving his hands back into his pockets. “Just come back to mine. It’s fucking freezing out here. I’m sure we can ask Admin for a new key in the morning.”

 

Tweek smiled, forgetting the cold and the worry and everything else. “Okay, Craig.”

 

 

v

 

It had been just over a month, and they were meeting up for lunch at one of the student coffee houses. Tweek had arrived thirty minutes early and was already on his second coffee. Craig was late, and Tweek’s leg was bouncing under the table with so much vigour that the table was trembling. He hadn’t seen Craig for a full week, and he’d cancelled their last agreed hang-out evening because he’d gotten a cold and didn’t want Tweek to get it too.

 

[Where are you, dude?], he texted after fifteen minutes, five minutes later followed by [you gotta answer me I’m worried man].

 

Another fifteen minutes passed and Craig strolled through the door, casual as fuck. “Where were you!?” Tweek yelped, rising to his feet suddenly. The cups on the table wobbled. He sat back down when he realised how loudly he’d spoken. Craig approached the table, dropping his backpack beside the chair and sitting heavily.

 

“Got caught up in class,” Craig answered, just a little breathlessly. “We were talking about extrasolar planets and I lost track of time.”

 

“Who’s “we”?” Tweek asked curiously.

 

Craig found it easy to make friends without even trying, so Tweek wouldn’t have been surprised if he already had a whole new friendship group that followed him around, charmed by his smarts and his straightforwardness and his strange allure. Not to mention, Craig was…well, he was a good looking guy. Dark hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones and a strong jaw. And he was tall. Stupidly tall. He’d have all the girls, and no doubt a few guys, trailing after him and fluttering eyelashes.

 

Craig had seemed surprised he’d asked. “Oh. Uh…you know, just a classmate.”

 

Tweek wanted to enquire further, but he let it go because he didn’t want to seem weird. At least, he didn’t ask any more questions, even though he was wondering if Craig was bored of him because he didn’t know anything about space and usually didn’t understand things Craig tried to explain. Or if he was getting tired of having to deal with his issues because he was busy doing things he actually enjoyed doing.

 

“Oh, okay,” Tweek answered. Suddenly he wanted to curl up in a ball and hide under his duvet, the way he used to as a kid. Somewhat snottily, but not so snottily that it was too obvious, he said, “I got you a green tea, but it’s probably cold by now.”

 

“Dude, are you mad at me for being late?”

 

Tweek jumped. Too snottily then. “I…well you could’ve text me back at least.”

 

“My phone was dead. I practically ran all the way here.”

 

“You didn’t seem very out of breath.”

 

Craig frowned very slightly. “Are you calling me a liar?”

 

“No, I…no, agh- I’ll get you another t-tea.” Tweek stood up and hurried up to the counter before Craig could say anything else. That was a dumb fight. What was he so upset for, Craig was just late. It wasn’t a big deal.

 

He came back with tea and a piece of red velvet apology cake. Craig understood and accepted the gesture, sliding the small plate over, picking up the fork and tucking into the spongey goodness. Tweek stared at him as he ate. Craig really was attractive. And he smelt really good, like chocolate and cherries and Linx deodorant. He had long fingers and well-kept nails; thick, dark eyebrows; a mole just below his right eye; soft looking lips currently spotted with red cream. He looked a little like he was wearing lipstick. It made Tweek smile.

 

“So…you met any chicks?”

 

Craig started, then shrugged. He licked the cream from his lips before answering. “Yeah, a few. You?”

 

Tweek laughed weakly. “I’m no good with girls. I’ve made a few friends though.”

 

“I’m glad,” Craig said, smiling. “I don’t want you to get lonely over here.”

 

Tweek nearly filled up. Why was he so nice to him all the time? He didn’t deserve such a good friend. “S-so, how’s class been going? Have you got loads of homework already?”

 

“Yeah, quite a lot. But I’m super interested in everything so far, so I get through everything pretty quickly. It’s mostly reading and researching and shit like that,” Craig answered, blowing steam from his tea and sipping gingerly. “How about you? You getting on okay?”

 

“It’s fun so far. I hate Musical Theory still.”

 

“Oh yeah, your professor is a dick, right?”

 

Tweek nodded. “Still a dick. He made a student cry the other day.”

 

“Fuck. He better not make you cry, I’ll kick his ass.”

 

“I wanted to kick his ass.”

 

“Bet you could, too.”

 

“Is that guy still having super loud sex every night?”

 

“Ugh, yeah it’s so gross and he doesn’t give a fuck everyone in the dorm can hear him. Different girl every night, too.”

 

“That’s really ick.”

 

“I know right? And there’s this other guy who never washes up his shit and just leaves it in the sink.”

 

“I have someone like that, it’s so annoying!”

 

“Isn’t it? So I dumped all his washing up outside his door and hid all the other plates. His are still fucking there.”

 

“That’s so you though, I love it.”

  
Craig reached over suddenly to wipe a splodge if cream from Tweek’s lip. It took Tweek by surprise. 

“And—oh shit, I’d better get going.”

 

Tweek blinked, surprised. “Already?”

 

“Yeah dude, I’ve gotta get to my next class.” He was already getting up, reaching for his backpack to hoist it onto his shoulder. It was clearly stuffed full of big, heavy space books. “I know we’re supposed to meet on Friday but I’m getting dragged to this dumb party thing with this chick in my dorm so can we hang out Sunday?”

 

“You’re going to a party with a girl?” And Tweek wasn’t invited.

 

“Yeah, I’ll text you later okay?”

 

Then Craig did something Tweek was absolutely not expecting. He bent and kissed him on the head. Tweek froze. Three tennis balls. Craig paused, ruffled his hair, and walked out of the shop.

 

 

 

Vi

 

Craig didn’t text. In fact, he didn’t contact Tweek at all for the whole week. Tweek was frantic with worry, wondering what he’d done to make Craig ignore him. And that innocent kiss. What the fuck was that about? Was that why? But that wasn’t like Craig. Was it?

 

Things were getting worse. Were they drifting apart? Had Craig been intentionally pulling away from his best friend? Maybe he’d found someone else he liked to hang out with more. Maybe that girl. Did Craig have a girlfriend and didn’t want to tell him? Why wouldn’t he want to tell him? What was going on!?

 

“Fuck, oh God,” Tweek mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth in front of his bed, wringing his hands. His phone was turned face down on his desk, because Tweek was both terrified to get a text, and so eager to get a text or a call he thought he might implode and couldn’t face that empty black screen sitting there being empty. He’d texted Craig a few times, but there was no response.

 

When Friday came and went, and Tweek had spent the entire evening playing PS4, trying to distract himself from the fact Craig was at a party with a girl and they were probably kissing or maybe having loud sex in his room to outdo the guy living next door, Tweek snapped.

 

Saturday arrived. Tweek, now calmed by hurt and anger and ready for a confrontation (although still twitchy and fidgety), got out of a bed he’d barely managed to get any sleep in, got dressed and left his dorm to make the 45-minute trek to Craig’s side of the campus. He’d forgotten to put a coat on, but he didn’t care. His indignant, motivated stomping was keeping him warm, fists clenched at his sides, ready for a fight. People moved out of his way, giving him worried looks as he passed them by. It felt pretty great.

 

Until he started wondering if he was going to walk in on something he didn’t want to see, and then he got upset, and then by the time he reached Craig’s dorm he was in tears. He took a breath. And then he grabbed the door handle, wrenched it down and shoved. The door hit the wall and bounced back. Tweek ignored how it made him feel like a douchebag and stepped inside.

 

Craig was sitting at his desk, now sat bolt upright. There was no one else in the room, and The Power of Love was playing on Craig’s phone.

 

“What the fuck, dude!?” Tweek screeched, stamping his foot, throwing his arms up.

 

“Tweek, what the hell--!”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare! Why the fuck have you been ignoring me!?”

 

Craig got to his feet, “Tweek, listen—“

 

“No, you listen man! We’re supposed to be friends and you..you just ignore me for a whole fucking week!? I could’ve been deadfor all you knew! Or even cared!”

 

Craig tried to touch him, to grasp his arms, but Tweek backed up and Craig’s arms fell to his sides. “Please just calm down a second!”

 

“No! Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!” Tweek knew he was being hysterical, but in that moment he didn’t care. Every emotion he felt was catapulting out of his mouth and he couldn’t stop himself. “You’re a shitty best friend!”

 

“Fuck you!” Craig had reached a limit. “And calm the fucking hell down!”

 

Craig’s dorm friends had appeared at the door, concerned. “Craig, is…everything okay…?” a dark-haired, blue-eyed girl asked gently. Tweek turned to look at her, eyes narrowing. He was embarrassed, but he was still running on the fumes of his anger and wasn’t ready to calm himself down.

 

“Is that her?” Tweek said quietly, words laced with venom. He jabbed a finger her way. “Your new bestie? Or your girlfriend?”

 

“What--?”

 

“Well you know what? Have a great fucking life together!”

 

And with that said, his guts spilled, he shoved by the gathering and fled.

 

 

vii

 

Clyde was calling. Tweek ignored him. Then he sent him a really long message, and all Tweek had caught of it was “Craig says…”. Tweek was too scared to open it, so he’d put his phone in his drawer and tried to pretend everything was fine. But now his phone was in his hand again, and that message was about to reappear as soon as Clyde hung up, so he shoved his phone back in the drawer and went to drown his sorrows in the shower.

 

The heat and the soothing sprinkle made him feel a little better. Being in the shower always did, his own little peaceful paradise away from worries and the world. Once he was done, he pulled on some pyjamas and got back into bed, dragging his laptop over and opening it. Listlessly he watched Stranger Things, paying little attention to it.

 

A facebook message pinged down from the top right corner. Craig again, another followed by Clyde, and then Token. Tweek slammed the laptop lid closed. The fact Craig hadn’t come to find him said a lot. He just didn’t care anymore. He was done with dealing with him. He’d realised how great life was when Tweek wasn’t around to be crazy.

 

Well he could’ve had the decency to fucking tell him.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to get upset again. What was the point? Besides, he was dehydrated enough as it was. He really needed to start drinking more water.

 

At some point he nodded off. When he woke again, it was dark outside. His belly grumbled. He moaned – he had absolutely no food, and that meant he was going to have to venture outside and visit the student mini-mart. Ugh.

 

Dragging himself out of bed and groaning with the effort, he pulled on some shoes and a heavy coat. There was no point in getting dressed since it was well past nine and he’d soon be climbing back into bed again. He might never leave it.

 

He grabbed his keys and headed out, being sure to lock his door behind him. The dorm was silent. Just beyond the adjoining locked door leading into the hallway was someone slumped against the glass, sleeping. Odd. Probably lost their keys. He could relate.

 

Tweek headed down the hall and unlocked the door to let them in. The figure on the floor immediately shifted, and Tweek shrieked in surprise, his thoughts jumping to all the times that happened in the Resident Evil games he watched Craig play.

  
Ugh, Craig. 

Luckily it wasn’t a flesh-eating zombie. It was Craig.

 

Was that lucky?

 

“Dude, fucking finally!”

 

“Fuck -ack!” Tweek wasn’t ready for this. He stepped backwards to bolt to his room, but the door had already closed and locked behind him. “Fuck! Go away!”

 

“No,” Craig said. “I’ve been sitting there for like three hours, dude.”

 

“W-what, why?”

 

“’cause it’s Saturday? And your whole dorm has gone out like normal people do, and you weren’t picking up your god damn phone and you obviously didn’t read my messages so there was no one here to let me in.”

 

“W-well why should I ever speak to you again, nngh!?”

 

Craig sighed. “Because in my messages I was explaining why I haven’t been spending so much time with you. Okay?”

 

“I a-already know why, Craig. Y-you’re sick of me, and you’ve got a girlfriend now so you don’t want a weirdo like me hanging out with you.”

 

Craig flicked his forehead. “This is what happens when you don’t just talk to me. You jump to crazy conclusions. I am definitely not sick of you, and I don’t have a girlfriend. Least of all that girl.”

 

“But…but you took her to a party…”

 

“I didn’t take her to a party. She insisted on going to it, and I was worried she’d get taken advantage of or something. Didn’t even stay for long, and besides I caught her going through my phone so we’re totally not friends, let alone boyfriend and girlfriend.”

 

 

Craig, the secret gentleman. Oh god.

 

But that still didn’t explain everything. “So…so why’ve you been avoiding me? I texted you tons and tons.”

 

“I didn’t get any messages from you. Like, none. I’ve been texting you,” Craig said seriously, pulling out his phone and pulling up a series of messages to Tweek. Tweek took the phone to scroll through, bemused. There were a whole bunch of messages.

 

“But…but I-I didn’t get any of these.”

 

“Duh. And I’ve not been getting any of yours. I kinda figured you’d lost your phone or something and you hardly ever use your Facebook so I didn’t message you there til today.” Craig let out an enormous sigh, rubbing his eyes. “Look, can we just go to your room and talk? Please?”

 

Tweek eyed him with suspicion, unsure if he was ready to take the olive branch. “I’m not sure… You still h-haven’t explained w-why you’ve stopped hanging out with me so much.”

 

“For fuck’s sake…” Craig surged forward suddenly, pinning Tweek to the door and kissing him. On the lips. Craig was kissinghim on the lips. Only a moment later he pulled back, Tweek still flopped against the door, wide-eyed. Craig was panting with the adrenaline of it. His cheeks were flushed. “Remember when we had coffee? And I kissed you on the head. I didn’t mean to do it. I just wanted to and for some reason I went ahead and did it.”

 

Tweek was still wide-eyed. “And then I felt like a total creep because I should’ve asked you first. But at the same time I’ve been trying to hide the fact I have feelings for you, so I couldn’t exactly ask.”

 

Tweek blinked. “W-what?”

 

“There you go, now I’ve said it,” Craig huffed, folding his arms, looking marginally vulnerable in that moment. But he also looked so open and honest and sincere that Tweek couldn’t help but feel a rush of emotion, of honest to God relief. Craig didn’t hate him. He didn’t want to stop being with him. He wanted him. “I freaked myself out and I told myself if I just put some time and distance between us then all these feelings would fuck off and I could stop feeling so weird about being around you, and stop worrying I’ll do something inappropriate. But I didn’t stop to think how that would make you feel so…I’m sorry, Tweek. I’m really sorry.”

 

He rolled his eyes then. “And I did say all this in my message, probably more eloquently and convincing.”

 

“Craig…kiss me again.”

 

Craig took a few moments to process that, and then he did as he was told, pressing in as close to Tweek as he could possibly get and kissing him. Tweek felt like he was melting into the floor, gripping the front of Craig’s jacket to ground himself in the moment.

  
Craig kissed and kissed and kissed him, lips and tongue making each one messier, wetter, hotter. Tweek was already hard and Craig was halfway there, his hands cupping his cheeks, his hips pushed so unbearably close. “Can...c-can we...” Craig whispered against his lips. Tweek already felt utterly naked under the look Craig was giving him, one of uncaged hunger and passion. And it was endearing and comforting that Craig was so eager and maybe a touch nervous. “Can we go to your room now?”

Tweek jerkily nodded his head, fumbling in his coat pocket for the keys. He dropped them twice before Craig reached down for them and opened the door instead, dragging Tweek along by the hand and unlocking the next door, the final barrier.

And then they were back in the same position, pressed against Tweek’s dorm room door. Craig only paused to yank Tweek’s coat open, pulling it down off his shoulders whilst Tweek did the same with his. When they were finally properly pressed together, Tweek whimpered, fingers raking through short, dark hair in just the right way.   
Craig growled softly, and one fell swoop he’d swept down to throw Tweek over his shoulder, unceremoniously dropping him on his bed and climbing over him. In seconds they were kissing again, Craig sucking hungrily on his tongue. Large hands slid down Tweek’s sides, shoving apart his thighs to allow them to really be as close as possible.

The noise Tweek made was guttural. Unleashed. “Oh God Oh god!” Craig made a frustrated sound then, getting up for long enough to throw his jeans to the bottom of the bed. He paused before he stretched back over Tweek, gently touching his knee.

“This is okay, right? You’re comfortable with this?”

“Nngh What? Yes!” Tweek yelped. “Get back down here you ass!”

Craig couldn’t help a little grin. He didn’t half mind Tweek bossing him around.

Tweek moaned when Craig gave him what he wanted, slanting their hips just right and rocking back and forth. Tweek didn’t know what to do with his hands, first gripping the sheets, then his hair, then Craig’s shirt until Craig grabbed them and pinned them gently to the bed.

“You look so good under me,” Craig whispered, kissing up to his ear. Tweek didn’t know how to answer but he did tilt his head. “Is it okay if we take everything off?”

“Nngh, yes.” This time Tweek was the first to act, stripping his pyjama shirt over his head. He hesitated slightly at his waistband, but he trusted Craig completely, and he tugged them down and kicked them off. Craig was quicker and then he was back on top of Tweek who gasped, wrapping both legs around Craig’s waist and arching into him.

For five minutes it was all frantic hips moving with little finesse or rhythm, but neither of them gave a shit about that. At some point Craig reached under Tweek to grip his ass and squeeze with every thrust until Tweek cried, “I’m..I-I’m coming, Craig!”

Craig barely nodded, excited by the thought of it and not far off himself. “Fuck, fuck...!”

Tweek let go with a whine, and it set Craig off too. Between them became slick and sticky with cum. It was easier to move - Craig made a note to remember that and get lube for next time. Should there be one. 

viii

 

Tweek had rested his head on Craig’s chest. He didn’t realise how good it felt just to listen to someone’s heartbeat slowly come back down to its normal speed. Or how good it felt to be held by the person you adore more than anyone in the world. This moment was perfect.

 

“Well that was pretty wild,” Craig stated, staring dazedly at the ceiling. An enormous sigh left him. Tweek hummed. He was exhausted after everything. But there was something still bothering him.

 

“Hey, gimme your phone a second,” Tweek said, half leaning up on Craig’s chest. Craig hooked his foot into his jeans abandoned at the bottom of the bed and dragged them up, fishing out his phone and handing it over. Tweek took it and pressed the button to access it, tutting. “You should have a password on this.”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“I knew it,” Tweek continued, comparing their phones. Craig looked over with mild interest. “Craig, look, that’s not my number. When that girl went through your phone, she must’ve changed my number. I bet this is hers. And I bet she blocked mine!”

 

“Ugh, I knew she was kinda weird. She was always in my room, it was so annoying. It was really obvious she had…has…a thing for me.”

 

“But…why would she know to specifically block me?”

 

“I think I can answer that,” Craig said, sighing once more. “During the first couple of nights, me and my dorm mates played Truth or Dare. I didn’t wanna play, it’s such a dumb game, but I played one round to get them to shut up and I was kinda tanked so I didn’t mind so much.”

 

“I said “Truth”, and I blurted out that I had a huge crush on my best friend. They put two-and-two together after they saw you. Guess it pissed her off that you were the object of my affections.” He said the latter with a little bit of melody in his voice. Tweek was pleased to have solved the mystery, although a little concerned His Craig was sharing a space with someone capable of being so manipulative.

 

Oh well. Right now it didn’t matter.

 

“Well done for figuring that out.” He shifted to kiss Tweek’s forehead softly. “You’re so smart…Babe”

 

Tweek’s heart soared.

 

 

 

FACEBOOK

6:22pm

Craig Tucker to Tweek Tweak

[Tweek. I know that you’re super pissed at me right now, but please answer the phone]

[Come on man talk to me, she’s totally not my girlfriend]

[I PROMISE you she’s not my girlfriend. And I’ve just been really busy, that’s why we haven’t hung out so much lately]

[Tweek, please]

[At least let me know you’re okay]

[Okay fine.]

[Fine. I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU and I didn’t know what to do.}

[I know you think I always have all the solutions but I didn’t this time.}

[I was scared to tell you in case it made you even more anxious and worried. I don’t want to be the person that adds more to your shoulders, I’m supposed to make your load a little lighter.]

[This is so gay, isn’t it? Look, I got scared – yeah, it happens to me too sometimes – and I freaked out, but now I know how wrong it was to have shut down on you.]

[Please forgive me. Please. I understand if you never want to see me again, but...I love you]

 

10am

Tweek Tweak to Craig Tucker

[That’s so gay]


End file.
